renuncio a ti
by kittynoir58
Summary: un día,marinette decide confesarse a adrien,pero este rechaza a marinette de una forma horrible,haciendo que marinette cambie su forma de pensar hacia su persona.ahora adrien tendrá que usar su alter ego para sanar el corazón de mari lo lograra?.
1. Capítulo 1

¡hola alya!-saludo marinette a alya , dándole un fuerte abrazo a la morena que le saludo de vuelta-hola mari, que hay de nuevo? mucho alya, y te tengo la primicia. adivina,le voy a decir a adrien que me gusta!-le dijo la azabache, abrazandole con emocion. guau mari, crei que cuando se lo dijeras,estarias casada y con 3 hijos.

bueno aly es que te voy a decir como se me ocurrio decirle ...-marinette iba a continuar pero la profesora bustier entro al salon y mando a callar a todos.

12:30 _colegio francoise dupont_

-bueno aly, le voy a decir que me gusta , se que puedo. - le dijo marinette a alya, quien silenciosamente le dio animo

marinette echo a caminar a donde estaba adrien , quien en ese momento se encontraba con telefono en mano y el ceño fruncido. reuniendo todo el valor, marinette le pregunto a adrien

¿adrien?¿puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto marinette a adrien.-si mari ¿que me vas a decir?-le respondio el rubio.-a-a-adrien es q-ue t-tu ... me gustas.-le dijo ella, tratando de pensar que el rubio no le habia entendido,pero estaba equivocada.

-marinette,lo siento mucho, pero tu no me pense que tu no eras como las demas, pero me di cuenta que eres una buscona , una pretenciosa , que solo vas detras mio como todas, solo por mi fama y por mi una chica muy superficial marinette, sabes?, ya no quiero que me hables más, alejate de mi.

adrien , en este diario consigno que, incluso con todo el dolor del mundo , me abriste los ojos y me dejaste ver quien eres en realidad,ya luche , y desisto.

**renuncio a ti**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Marinette miro el cielo. Se notaba que iba a llover. Ese dia se parecía al que había conocido a adrien . en ese momento le dieron ganas al recordar el crudo rechazo del rubio. Esos días el había tratado de disculparse pero ella lo había recordarlo le dieron ganas de llorar.y lo hizo. pero en ese momento chat noir entro a su habitación , y al oírla llorar le pregunto:

¿princesa?, princesa ,¿estas bien?-le pregunto el rubio

Si chat, -le respondio la peliazul, hipando un poco-estaba llorando porque me cai y me pegue muy fuerte.

Uh!,bien. -dijo el rubio emocionado mirando los bellos ojos azules de su compañera, diciendo-quieres jugar a ultimate mecha strike? He mejorado mucho

-jajjajajajaja, chat si te creo-le dijo marinette , burlándose.-hagamos una yo gano haces lo que yo diga, pero si tu ganas , te dare quiche de por vida.

-pero claro princess, como crees que yo voy a dejar pasar una oferta de esas

-pero…todo lo que diga?

-si , lo que digas

Esa noche,marinette y chat noir jugaron, y uno de ellos se corono como ganador

Ahí los dejare con la intriga . adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Media hora después….

Marinette celebro cuando su nombre apareció en la pantalla como ganadora .chat tendría que hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese.

Mientras la peliazul celebraba, chat noir se iba tragando la idea de que no iba a comer mas quiche nunca. Eso era como si el le quitara a plagg su hermoso queso. Moriría. de repente, al rubio le entraron ganas de mirar a mari, y se dio cuenta que ella traía una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

El rubio le pregunto:-uh?mari? hey estas aquí? tierra llamando a marinette-chat, tengo tu primera orden-le dijo ella-no se si te va a gustar o no , pero bueno….

Umm, y que seria princesa?-dijo el rubio con un tono bastante coqueto-no creo que sea algo que un superhéroe no pueda hacer.

Bueno chat, mira.. tu primera orden es… que no coquetees con ladybug en un ataque de akuma.-le dijo ella burlonamente-creo que esta orden no te gusto, igual la vas a tener que cumplir porque si noooo.. hay un castigo para ti. adivina que va a ser…

Mmmmm …que no voy a dormir contigo mas-le dijo el rubio con voz suave, sabiendo que eso no era lo que ella le iba a decir

-incorrecto chat. Sabes, te la voy a decir. olvidate de tus quiches para siempre chat noir

Nooooooooooooooooo!mari no seas tan crueeel – rogo chat noir con la voz quebrada, mientras que su princesa se reia con fuerza ante su reacción

Bueno eso es todo. Chauuuu. Dejen opiniones en los rewiews porfis


End file.
